UltraVoilet Light
by prettypinkcrane
Summary: Death Sentence, FanFic. Review please?
1. Problems,

It was a cold winter night, Billy was upset from fighting with his dad all night and decided to take a walk, he didn't tell an

It was a cold winter night, Billy was upset from fighting with his dad all night and decided to take a walk, he didn't tell anyone, even the gang where or why, he just up and left, walking down the streets gave Billy a chance to actually think about all the shit that was going on in his life,

* * *

Ana was a med student; on a full scholarship she did her best not to fail, so even on weekends, even though after today she had three weeks off, she was still checking out books from the library, on her way out, even though she hated it she had to walk a few blocks down to her car, when she turned the corner she heard gun shots then footsteps running away from her, she decided to run quickly to her car, once she got to her car she saw a man lying down on the ground bleeding and un-conscious, she ran over to him dropping her books down on the ground,

When she knew there was no hope on waking him up, she tried her best and dragged him into the car, grabbing her books she got in and started the car, while driving she reached into his pockets looking for an Id or a wallet, she fished out his wallet, just as she pulled into the hospital emergency doors, she ran out while pulling out his ID,

"Please you have to help me, a guy got shot next to my car, he's in the car right now,"

"Is he a relative of yours?" The Nurse asked,

"NO, his name is… Billy… Billy Darley,"

"Are you fucked up in the head?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry but we can't accept him here,"

"What? You're a freaking hospital for crying out loud,"

"We'll accept anyone, but the Darley family, I'm sorry,"

"But there's no other hospital around here!"

The nurse just shook her head, got up and left,

"Ugh!" Ana stopped her way out and back to the car, once she got back in she looked over to him, "OH dear lord, help me," she sighed as she started the car,

* * *

After a back breaking experience of having to drag him into her apartment, she managed to get him into her bed, she took off his shirt, shoes and pants, leaving him in his boxers, Ana shrugged at the sight but focused her self on the patient, he got shot twice in the chest, once in the shoulder, once in the leg, and he had a bullet in his stomach,

An hour later, Ana had pulled out all the bullets and did her best to patch him up, she checked his pulse, he was breathing but still asleep, she whipped him down with a wash cloth, and put a fresh clean shirt on him, she took his clothes and threw them in the laundry basket, she decided to check his wallet again for an address or any contact numbers, a giant wad of cash, his expired drivers license, and a picture of him and some other guys that gave her chills down his spine, she put everything back and left his wallet on the night stand beside him,

* * *

One week had passed, and since Ana didn't have school, she stayed home, Billy was still asleep, Ana was starting to get worried but could think of anything she could possibly do,

That night, Ana was spread out on the couch reading a magazine, with her I-pod speaker; she heard something and lowered her magazine,

"Oh my God, your awake," Ana said getting up, "Uh, here sit down,"

"Ugh, where am I?" Billy asked rubbing his head,

"Here's some water, wow, I have no idea how to explain this, but I found you lying down on the ground next to my car… I tried taking to the hospital but, that bitch of a nurse said she couldn't take you in, I had no choice, you were bleeding out really bad… I'm a med student, if it helps," Ana shrugged, as she sat down next to him,

"What happened?" Billy groaned,

"You got shot, five times… a week ago," Ana explained, "Sit here, I'll make you something to eat so you can take an aspirin,"

"Yeah," Billy nodded, as he watched her walk into the kitchen,

Ana came back with soup and a sandwich, "Here you go, you cant take an aspirin on an empty stomach, specially since you haven't eaten anything in a week, I did tube feed you a little bit,"

Billy ate everything and took the aspirin, "Thanks," Billy nodded, "But I think I should get going," Billy said a he stood up, only to fall back down onto the couch,

"Whoa, easy, um listen, I think it's best if you stay here for a while until your back on your feet, you're more than welcome, I live here alone anyways,"

"Yeah, ok,"

"Is there anyone I can call for you? Your parents?"

"No… there all dead," Billy said,

"Oh, I'm so sorry, here let me help you," Ana said helping him up since her was limping on one leg he had on arm wrapped around Ana, as they walked back into the bedroom,

Billy sat down and allowed Ana to tuck him in, she fluffed his pillow and smiled down at him, "You're lucky, I have the next two weeks off school," she smiled,

Billy smirked and didn't say anything, as Ana went to get up, he grabbed her arm,

"Wait, where are you going to sleep?"

"Don't worry I'm just out side on the couch if you need me,"

"NO, I should take the couch I-" Billy tried getting up,

"NO, you stay there, I'm not the one with five whole's in my body," Ana smiled,

"Yeah, your right," Billy nodded,

"Call if you need anything… Goodnight," Ana said as she shut the door behind her,

* * *

Billy's POV,

Lying there, I couldn't really understand why the hell she was being so nice to me, she doesn't know who I am, where I'm from, or… what I am, I have to admit she's damn HOT, I really do feel like shit right now, and I don't want to fucking go back there, the boys need me, but I need something else right now, and the last thing I want is to see my fucked up father right now,

Maybe meeting her would help me in a way; maybe she's an… answer, to all my questions… to all my prayers, if possible,

* * *

Billy woke up to a groan the next morning, opening his eyes, he saw Ana sitting on the side of the bed, "Don't move," she whispered,

She was cleaning up the wound on his leg,

"There, all done," she smiled,

"Thanks, you're pretty good at that,"

"Yeah, well… four years of learning and a week of practice really helps,"

"I um, want to thank you, for everything, you don't even f-… freaking know me, and still you helped me, thanks," Billy nodded,

"It's nothing, but I do have a couple of questions?"

"Anything,"

"DO you have anyone to go home to, I mean like a wife or girlfriend or something?"

"No, why?" Billy smiled,

"Sorry for asking I just don't want to get in between you two, trust me, been there, done that, don't want to go back," Ana smiled shaking her head, "Although, since you don't have anyone, I really recommend you stay here for a few more weeks, someone has to look at those everyday, and you need proper cleaning and bandaging, it'll help you heel faster," Ana smiled,

Billy stared deeply into her chocolate brown eyes, seeing for the first time how pretty she really was, she was beyond pretty, beyond gorgeous, amazing,

"I uh… I can't… do that to you, I mean you have school and all-"

"No butt's, I don't have school for the next three weeks, I don't work, I'm not spoiled, but daddy sends me money, and besides, you are kind of far away from home, we're all the way uptown, I saw on your driver's license, you live all the was down town, you cant drive with both your arms in bandages," Ana said cutting him off, trying her best to convince him,

"Ok, but first answer a quick question… why are you doing all of this for me?"

"I uh… I… I'm trying to be nice, besides, I take this as the start of a very nice friendship, I have the total amount of zero friends here," Ana said with a big bright smile on her face that sent shock waves of different emotions through Billy's body, emotions he'd never felt before,

* * *

Later that night, they sat down and watched a movie, at first Billy hesitated, knowing it was probably a chick flick, but after the movie ended,

"Wow, that was by far the coolest movie I've ever seen,"

"I told you, you'd like it," Ana smirked,

"Ok, so now… Four Brothers, is my most favorite movie ever"

"That Jack Mercer is kind of cute too huh?"

"Uh… don't go there," Billy, laughed, "You squealed at the top of your lungs ever time they showed him, and you started crying your eye balls out when he died,"

Ana was in the kitchen getting a glass of water and antibiotics for Billy,

"So? He is so cute… and besides it really was sad, I mean, come on, if it wasn't him that died any one of them, it would still be sad because they just lost their mother, then they had to lose a brother too?"

Billy took the water and antibiotic, he nodded after drinking it,

"Thanks, ok I'll go along with you, I'll never win when it come to arguing with you,"

"Oh, you are suck a… a… a Fairy!" Ana said as she went into a giggle fit, sitting down,

"Oh really? I'm the fairy?"

"Yeah! Why? What you gonna do about it?" Ana dared,

"Oh come here… I'm gonna get you!" Billy said running after her, they ran around the house in circles until, Billy grabbed onto his arm groaning, as he bent down,

"Ugh! Oh… God…" Billy groaned,

"Oh my God, Billy… are you ok? Come on lets get you to bed," Ana said helping him up and walking him to the bedroom, once he sat down on the bed, he said,

"Got cha!" Billy said grabbing her by the waist pulling her down onto the bed as he started tickling her, Ana stayed pinned underneath him for a minute, until,

"OK, ok… Billy I give up! Stop!" Ana laughed,

Billy smirked when he stopped, his forehead was pressed against hers, his nose touching her nose, Ana's smile faded slowly, she felt his breath running down her skin, as she stared into his piercing blue eyes, Billy doing the same,

"I feel like I've known you my whole life," Ana whispered,

"I do to," Billy said,

Ana's hand reached up, slowly caressing his cheek, Billy groaned pressing his cheek unto her palm, closing his eyes, he asked, "Are you scared,"

"Of you?"

"Yeah,"

"Should I be?"

"I'll never hurt you," Billy softly whispered,

"I'm not scared… of you… I'm scared of my self,"

"DO you trust me?"

"Yes,"

"Then you don't have to scared of anything,"

"Billy…" Ana whispered as he opened his eyes,

* * *

The next day, Ana was in the kitchen cooking lunch, Billy was in the shower,

"Uh… Ana?"

"Yeah…" Ana said as she walked in,

"I need a little help?" Billy smiled,

He couldn't get out of the shower and wrap the towel around himself all at the same time with only two fingers, since he's hands and arms hurt really bad,

"Ok, here, I'll look away and close my eyes," Ana said as she helped him out, she reached for a towel and allowed Billy to guide her, as she wrapped the towel around his waist, she looked up, into his eyes, eyeing him from head to toe, _Damn, he is soooo…. Ugh! Don't even go there Ana,_

"Thanks," Billy smiled snapping her back to reality,

"Any time," Ana, said as she turned towards the door, "Nice ass by the way!"

Billy smiled shaking his head as she closed the door behind her,

* * *

That night, Billy and Ana got home from a walk in the park, they ate out, and was planning to just go to bed, Ana did her usual routine of tucking Billy in making sure he's ok, when she was about to get up, she felt his hand on her arm,

"Wait… don't… don't go, the… bed is big enough for the both of us, please?"

"I kick…" Ana smiled,

"Even better, you can kick me when I get to close, it'll make me feel much better,"

"Ok, I'll go change,"

After changing into her shorts and tank top, Ana sat down on the bed, taking her earrings out, placing them on the night stand, she smiled at Billy as she laid down next to him under the covers, as she turned off the light, both slept on there sides,

"Goodnight," Ana whispered, closing her eyes,

"Goodnight," Billy said,

* * *

Billy's POV

_What am I doing here? We've spent all this time together, she's helped me through so much and still… I had the heart and continence to… lie to her… it's not like I haven't fucking lied before, but… why do I feel different? Why now? Why her? …_

* * *

The next two weeks went by so quickly, Ana was regretting time being so fast, both of them were actually enjoying each others company,

* * *

By ten Ana's was in the shower, Billy was in the bedroom, watching TV,

* * *

Ana's POV

_Billy was getting more and more better, everyday, we sat down to talk two days ago, Billy said he'd be leaving… going home tomorrow, I feel… oh I don't know… like I'm loosing a… best friend, I mean, sleeping in the same bed with Billy for the past two weeks, nothing had happened between us… it made me realize that, not all men are a like, maybe… there are some who… UGH! For heavens sake Ana pull your self together!_

* * *

Ana got out of the shower and put her shorts and a tank top on, she walked back to the bedroom, drying her hair, and "I feel so much better now," Ana smiled,

"I bet you do," Billy smirked,

Ana hung the towel down on the chair and walked over to the bed tucking her self in, she turned the light off, and Billy turned the TV off, and rolled onto his side, facing Ana,

"Billy?" Ana whispered,

"Yeah?"

"I'm uh… I…" Ana sighed as she rolled over to face him, surprised that he was already facing her; Ana gave him a small smile,

"I'm gonna miss you," she smiled,

"Me too, but I uh… I want to thank you, for everything…"

"I feel like I'm loosing a best friend," Ana said,

"I do to, but hey, I promise you, I'll always call… and… we'll go out sometime?"

"Sure, you know where to find me,"

Billy smirked as he moved his hand over on top of hers, it started raining harder out side, they laid there staring into each others eyes, nothing but the rain falling was heard in the small room, until a loud roar of the thunder blasted through, Ana jumped a bit startled, she ended up sliding towards Billy, their lips inches away from each other,

Billy's hand made it to her cheek, as his lips slowly met hers, Ana took a deep breath as Billy kissed her, it took her a minute to wake up, but she kissed him back,

Billy groaned as he rolled them over with him on top of her, Ana wrapped her legs around him, Ana moaned out his name as his hands ran down her sides, and up her tank top, groaning as he felt she wasn't wearing a bra, his kisses trailed down her neck, stopping only to pull her shirt over her head,

Soon all of their clothes were (somewhere) on the floor, their lips were locked, her nails' digging wholes in his back, as Billy thrusted faster, the pain on his skin…. Never felt, the pain of Billy inside her faded becoming nothing but pure passion, both lusting for more,

When they finished, Billy came to a slow stop, his head buried in her shoulder both of them breathing hard, when they were able to catch the breath Billy looked down into her eyes, kissed her on the fore head, and smiled,

Ana smiled as Billy rolled off of her, lying next to her he wrapped his arm around her, his nose snuggled up against her neck, "I think I need another bath," Ana smiled,

"Yeah… me too,"

* * *

The next day, Ana and Billy were both dressed, Ana decided she should drive Billy down town and drop him off, since he didn't have car with him and he was a long way from home,

* * *

Just as Ana drove out of the driveway, her cell phone rang; she fished it out of her bag, and flipped it open turning the music down,

"Hello? Oh my God, Jason Rose? Hey… I'm great… you? What happened? WHAT? Did anyone get hurt? Thank god then… oh shit, this is by far the worst… try me? What? Really? Uh, sure… I'd love to, tonight… what time? Ok, sounds good, alright… no I'm not actually, I'm driving… my… boyfriend home…" Ana said flashing Billy a big smiled; Billy shook his head smiling, "OH… Shut up you! Ok so I'll see you tonight? Ok, bye…" Ana said flipping her phone shut,

"Everything ok?" Billy asked, putting her phone back into her bag for her,

"Yeah… I guess, apparently, last night, someone broke into the school grounds trashed it, and burned the school to the ground… by what Jason told me… nothings left and their suspending classes until they could get at least half of it up, but it might take six months at the least, Good news is, I wont be bored, apparently since Jason moved out of New York he's been living with his uncle here, who has a job opening here for me, Jason said her found my name in the list of students at the school when he went down to get his cousin's records this morning… what was left it anyways…" Ana explained,

"So you're going to start working?"

"Yeah… I mean? Six months? Stuck in the house? If it wasn't for you I would have died the past three weeks alone," Ana smiled, as Billy reached over to grab her hand, he kissed it lightly, "Call me later, let me know where you are? I want to know your safe," Billy asked as ana pulled over to where he pointed out

"I will," Ana smiled as she leaned over and gave him one last kiss before he stepped out of the car and closed the door behind him, Ana watched as he started to walk away, he came back and leaned in, "This… Jason guy?"

"He's one of my best friends… he's a nice guy, and no, you don't have to worry about him," Ana smiled watching him walk off again, just to come back, and ask,

"That… whole… boyfriend thing… did you… mean it?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just… never mind…" Billy said waving as he walked off,

"Hey Billy…" Ana called out as Billy turned around,

"I'll call you… you drop by… maybe spend the night? We can talk about it," Ana smiled,

Billy smiled watching her as she drove off; he shook his head smiling as he walked a block down, towards the run down hospital, knowing that Joe and the boys would be there,

* * *

Billy walked in and headed upstairs to the old chapel, with a smile still on his face, he didn't notice everyone there that was now looking at him,

"Billy! Man we thought you were dead, where the fuck were you?" Bodie asked,

"Oh I was uh…" Billy paused for a minute, as everything came pouring down on him, he wasn't with Ana any more, he had to go back to his old self, language, facial expression and all… "I was with a fucking friend," Billy smugged walking over to his brother wrapping his arm around Joe's shoulder, lighting a cigarette,

"We tried your fucking cell phone it was fucking off for three fucking weeks Billy," Joe said,

"The dresser," Billy said to himself, as he checked his back pocket, "Perfect,"

"Ok, what the fuck is perfect, and why the fuck are you fucking smiling about?"

"It's none of your fucking business," Billy spat out,

* * *

That night Ana followed the instructions Jason gave her and ended up at a bar, she turned her car off and grabbed her bag, dressed in a pair of jeans and a black shirt, she walked in, and saw Jason at the bar,

"Jason," Ana squealed as she hug him tight,

"Ok, so here are your papers, you bring your laptop? Ok, well you are now the new manager of… The Four Roses…" Jason smiled, "The waitress, schedule and inventory and other stuff are there, I think you'll be surprised who our waitress is for tonight, you'll see her when she gets here,"

* * *

Around ten that night Ana just sat down and reached for her cell phone, dialing the number Jason smiled, "Calling the new boyfriend?" he laughed, "So what's his name?"

"I don't know if you know him but…." Just as Billy's phone rang, and Ana opened her mouth the door opened, "Billy Darley," Ana smiled as she slowly turned around with her phone still in her ear, she saw him walk through the door, dressed in dark blue jeans a black shirt underneath a long black leather coat, with eight men behind him, dressed… practically the same, with the same tattoos, Ana was lost for a moment looking at Billy until she heard a glass break, catching her attention she turned around,

"What! Are you fucking out of your mind?" Jason said with wide eyes,

Ana turned back to the door, and saw that Billy was already over at the table with the other men, turning back to Jason she whispered, "Why?"

Just then the door opened again, "yeah, thanks for slamming the door in my face guys," a young girl said shaking her head, "Hey Jason… so is the new manager here yet?"

Jason didn't say a word but pointed towards Ana, before walking over to Billy's table to take their order,

"Holy crap! Ana?" she said jumping up form her seat,

"Sydney? Oh my gosh, hi!" Ana said as she hugged her friend, she looked over to Billy's table, she saw Billy looking strait at her,

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Sydney asked,

"I'm… apparently the new manager," Ana said loud enough for Billy to hear,

"Wow, you know I never really knew where you went, went you left NY,"

"She went strait to hell… that's where," Jason said shaking his head going back to the table with their drinks,

"Shut up Jason," Ana called out, looking strait at Billy,

"Hey, enough already he might melt!" Sydney laughed as she put her bag down behind the counter, " So are you going to give me the fucking 411, or do I have to fucking beat it out of you?"

Ana smiled, and nodded, she told Sydney about how she met Billy, and everything that happened, "What?" Sydney yelled as her hands flew to her mouth, apparently she screamed loud enough for everyone at Billy's table to hear,

"Sydney, get you ass over here," one of them called out,

"Be right back,"

Ana watched as Sydney walked over towards them, she sat down an plugged in her laptop, waiting for it turn on, Sydney came back,

"Come with me,"

"What? Where?"

"Just… come on…"Sydney said dragging Ana by her arm, Ana noticed that she was dragging her towards Billy's table

"Wait, no… Sid, no, I don't want to,"

"Oh come on Ana, hey guys, this is Ana," Sydney introduced as they got to the table,

"Ana, this is my brother… Baggy,"

"Oh uh, Hi, Sydney has told me… a lot about you," Ana smiled,

"Wait Ana? Ana from the picture, Ana?" Baggy asked,

"Yeah, that's her," Sid said,

"What picture," Ana asked confused,

"The championship picture, I have it in my room,"

"Yeah… I thought I recognized you… you're the fucking ice princess," Baggy smirked,

"I uh… I just… yeah… that was me," Ana sighed, as she glanced over and noticed Billy looking at her, she looked down,

"Ana this is, Bodie, Heco, Jamie, Tommy, Spink and Dog, guys this is my best friend Ana," Sydney smiled, "Oh and this is… Joe and his brother Billy,"

"I should have known," Ana smirked, as Sydney looked at her,

"Guys Ana here is the new manager, of the four roses,"

"Oh, bout time the fucking replaced that mother fucker of and ass whole," Joe, said,

"Yeah I know," Bodie said shaking his head,

"Why what was wrong with the last manager?" Ana asked,

"He fucking threatened us, that if we don't fucking shut up he'll call the cops on us and throw us out," Heco smirked,

"Oh… well… you wont have that problem with me, I'll assure you of that, now, if you all will excuse me, it was very nice meeting you, but I have to get back to work," Ana smiled as she turned on her heel,

"Wait, its Monday, no one ever come here on Mondays, it's always just us all night, why don't you and Sydney sit and have a drink with us?" she heard Billy say as she stopped in her tracks, she swallowed hard and turned around,

"I'd love to but it's my first night and I have so much to do, apparently that, mother fucking ass whole of a manager as you called him, left all the fucking paper work for me to do, so… you all have a lovely night…" She smiled calmly and turned on her heel back to the bar where her laptop was and sat down, unfortunately, where she was sitting she was basically right next to them anyways,

* * *

Ana spent all night on the laptop organizing files, and couldn't help but feel Bill's stare at her, she heard the door open and close but didn't look up, until,

"AT ease cadet," she heard, as she looked up she freaked out practically falling off her chair, she walked out of the bar,

"Oh my God, Sergeant Morgan…why… I mean… what are you doing here,"

"Ana, I'm here because-" Too late he was cut off by Ana's reaction when she saw another man walk in dressed in his Navy uniform, Ana was at the verge of tears as the man set down a box on the bar next to her laptop, the sergeant handed her a small pile of papers and took his hat off,

"I'm sorry, the papers will explain everything," he said tilting his head down as both men walked out, Ana now had tears in her eyes running down her cheeks, she dropped the papers on the floor scattering them everywhere,

"Oh my God," Sydney and Jason both ran over to her she sank down onto the floor leaning up against the bar,

"Oh God Ana, I'm so sorry," Sid said, wrapping her arm around Ana,

Ana was crying so hard but still managed to here, "Pick up the papers," Billy ordered,

"Come on lets get her up," Jason said helping her up,

"I'll tale her from here," Sid said leading Ana back to their table, "Get up dumb asses," she said to her brother as Baggy and Heco got up, Ana and Sid slid into the booth, Ana started to calm down, wiping her face,

"I know it's hard," Sid said as she rubbed Ana's hand,

"I just… I'm fine; I just wish this night would end… I can't take anymore surprises,"

As Ana calm down, the boys handed her back the papers she dropped on the floor, except for one, Billy leaned over picking up a piece of paper next to his foot, and handed it over to her, Ana looked up and took the paper, "Thanks," she nodded,

Ana looked through the papers for a minute, before turning to Billy,

"Look, I don't want to ruin your night, I'm fine now, I just… wasn't expecting this… I'll go on and leave you guys…" Ana said sliding out from the other side so Sid wouldn't have to get up, as soon as she stood up, Billy was standing in front of her, she looked up into his eyes, both of them looking each other in the eye just standing there for what seemed to be for ever, Billy gave up first, "I'm sorry, about this… and a bout us…" he said in a low toned voice, with tears falling down her cheeks, Ana dropped the papers down onto the table, and wrapped her arms around Billy, crying into his shirt, Billy hugged her back kissing the top of her head, he gave the boys a look saying_, "Get the fuck out,"_

The boys cleared the table, and all sat at the bar with Sid and Jason,

"Well… I'll be damned, maybe it's not so bad after all…" Jason said,

* * *

Ana had forgotten all about her fight with Billy, they sat there for hours not saying a word, it was near closing time, when Ana finally looked up from Billy's chest,

"I… I can't believe it… just last week I was on the phone with him… and now I… have his ashes in an urn," Ana said wiping her face,

"I'm sorry," was all Billy could say,

"I cant believe I lost… the only person I who actually gives a damn about me,"

"Hey… hey… that's not true… look at me… I care," Billy said holding up her chin,

Ana looked down closing her eyes, she leaned up against Billy's shoulder,

"Bodie, get her shit together, Sid, grab her keys from her bag, You drive her car, Joe drive my car with take the boys, Jason and Sid can come with us,"

"Billy demanded as he helped her up to her feet, just as Ana stood up, she fell back down and fainted into Billy's arms, Billy picked her up and sat in the backseat with her lying in his arms, as soon as they got to her apartment, they all went inside, Sic and Jason decided to stay the night, Billy would drive them home tomorrow morning, Billy took Ana strait to her room, laid he down on the bed, he took her shoes off, and wrapped the blanket around her, just as he turned to go, he felt her hand on his,

"Stay, please?" Ana asked with her eyes still closed, Billy took off his shoes and shirt, and got in lying next to her he wrapped his arm around her waist as she buried her face into his chest, she looked up on more time, and kissed his lips softly, before returning her head to his chest, "Goodnight," Billy whispered, as he kissed the top of her head,

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews please?**

**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**


	2. It's ok to fall in love,

The next morning, Ana woke up, slowly opening her eyes she noticed she was hugging a pillow, she groaned from the feel of a ma

The next morning, Ana woke up, slowly opening her eyes she noticed she was hugging a pillow, she groaned from the feel of a massive headache as she slowly sat up, she rubbed the back of her neck, as she stood up, she walked out into the living room, she saw Jason sleeping on the couch, and Sydney in the kitchen,

"Good morning," Sid said, as she handed Ana a cup of coffee and an aspirin,

"Thanks… who'd you know?" Ana smirked as she took the aspirin,

"We been best friends since kinder Ana, I know you… oh and by the way…" Sid said turning around pointing towards the front door, that was open, she saw Billy standing outside, talking on his cell phone,

"Yeah… you do know me… a little too well… it's scary," Ana smiled,

"Jason's awake, he's just… resting his back, he uh… slept on the floor last night,"

"Oh you guys… I'm sorry…"

"Hey… that's what we're here for," Jason said walking in kissing Ana on the forehead,

"I love you guys…" Ana smiled,

"And Billy?" Jason smirked, as he got a cup of coffee,

"What do you mean?" Ana asked shaking her head

"You guys slept together last night…"

"I… don't remember that… but, yeah I do…" Ana said as she glanced over to the coffee table she saw the box, she was staring at the box, not even noticing that Billy walked in,

"It's done… yeah… and hey thanks man, I owe you one… I know I've just been… fucking busy… yeah, yeah… no… this time… it's… different, alright I'll see you!" Billy said as she shut his phone closed,

"Who was that?" Ana asked,

"My friend Eric, I got uh… a uh… plot… for your dad… and you don't have to pay anything… it'll be ready in ten minutes, they we're working on it all night," Billy explained, as Ana gave him a small smile she stood up and walked over to him, standing less than and inch in front of him, she looked up into his eyes,

"Thank you," She whispered, as Jason and Sid went into the living room,

"Don't thank me, just… forgive me?"

"Why'd you lie in the first place? You said the tattoos were a brother hood thing,"

"I just… you are the only person I have ever met that treated me like a human being, you weren't afraid of me, you trusted me, you… I just didn't want you scared of me like everyone else, I didn't want you looking at me like I'm a serial killer… you use to look at me like… every time you'd turn around and smile at me it reminded me of… Christmas morning when I was five…" Billy sighed, "I just didn't want to lose you… even if… just as a friend…" Billy explained as he looked down to the floor,

Ana lifted his chin up with her finger, "If I give you another chance… you promise me… no more lies?" Ana asked,

"I promise you… no more lies… I swear,"

"Ok," Ana whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Thank you,"

* * *

They buried her dad's ashes, and by noon Ana had already dropped off Sidney and Jason, "So… where to?" She asked Billy as she drove,

"Well… since there's no more secrets, could you take me to the office,"

"Office?" Ana asked,

"Yeah… uh… two blocks down from where you dropped me off the first time,"

"Ok, mind if I ask, what the office is?"

"It's an abandoned old mental hospital, that's where we hang out, and do… stuff…"

"Gang stuff?" Ana asked not looking at him,

"Yeah…" Billy answered as Ana nodded,

The rest of the drive there was quiet, Ana parked in front of the _"Office" _and turned off the car,

"Hey… come on, look at me…" Billy pleaded, "Please look at me?"

Ana forced her self to looked at him; Billy saw the tears in her eyes.

"Hey, listen… I promise you, no one is going to touch you, and no one is even going to think about hurting you ok? I'm here… I'll protect you, your not alone, I promise,"

"It's not me, it's… I scared that something might happen to you…"

"Hey… I've been like this all my life, I know how to protect my self,"

"Ok, I'll see you tonight then? Four roses?"

"Of course,"

"Keep safe," Ana said, as Billy got out walking away,

* * *

Later that night, it was already 9:30, everyone was worried Ana hadn't showed up yet, she didn't call, and her phone was off, Sid and Jason we're fine working alone, they only had one table tonight… Billy and the gang… as always… Jason's dad gave Ana the week off even though she just started, he was a good friend of Ana's dad, and understood what she was going through, but Ana insisted she needed something to do,

Ten minutes later the door swung open and shut,

"Sorry I'm late," Ana said tossing her suitcase down onto the floor,

"You ok? What happen? You look fancy tonight," Jason asked, as he noticed Ana was wearing black slacks with a black blazer and a white silk polo underneath it,

Ana sighed sitting down lighting a cigarette as Jason handed her a beer, after taking a sip of her beer she got up walking over towards the other end of the bar,

"I finally got out of that court room, that's what happened… OH hey guys…" Ana said as she passed Billy's table,

"Fucking lawyer took so damn long enough, I ended up eating lunch with the judge, anyways the papers are done, my dad's attorney is leaving tomorrow morning so,"

Ana-walked back out of the bar after plugging in her lap top,

"Heco… would you mind?" Ana asked as Heco nodded he helped her take off her blazer,

"Thanks, things like two sizes two small for me,"

"Looks good thought," Heco smiled,

Ana walked over to the bar and placed her blazer next to her laptop, she took off her polo, leaving her in her white wife beater, Heco nodded to Billy pointing out something shiny that was tucked in her pants, Ana sat down on a bar stool putting her hair up in a high messy ponytail as Billy walked over to her he wrapped on arm around her stomach as his other hand on the back of her pants,

"Hey babe… what's with the toy?" Billy said pulling out the gun from behind her; he slid it in his back pocket,

"It's my dad's Billy, and for self protection… I can take care of my self you know,"

"Yeah I know, I just don't like the idea of you playing with these,"

"Why …are the toys only for the big boys?" Ana smiled,

"Kinda… I'll give it back to you later, I'll take you home tonight, I want to talk,"

"Ok… you ok?" Ana asked as she caressed Billy's cheek, Billy held he hand losing his eyes, he whispered, "I am now," as he kissed her hand lightly,

"I need to start those papers over there, you waiting or coming back?"

"Coming back, we need to go now, I just wanted to make sure you were safe first."

"Ok… come back to me in one piece?" Ana said as her face got serious,

"I promise," Billy, whispered kissing he cheek,

He gave her small smile before he walked back over to his table, drinking the last of his beer, "Lets go," he said, as the boys started walking out Billy was the last, throwing on his leather jacket her looked back on more time at Ana before following the others,

* * *

Ana spent all night on her laptop, amazingly she actually was able to finish all the paper work, filing it on to her laptop, not so many people tonight, a few here and there, but the placed seemed so quiet without Billy and the gang… it was already closing time Ana already put away her laptop and had her bags ready, Billy didn't show up, she thought maybe he was just busy, she locked up and waved goodbye to Jason as she walked over to her car, she was fishing through her bag for her keys, she stopped in front of her car still looking through her bag when she noticed a pair of feet on the ground she looked up, and jumped back a little,

"God! Don't scare me like that!" she said slapping Billy on the arm,

"Aw, sorry," Billy wined as he took her bags, "Come on,"

"Just a sec, let me grab something in my car," Ana said as she grabbed a cooler from the backseat and locked her car following Billy over to his car, "Keys?" Ana said holding out her hand,

"OH no, your not driving my baby," Billy said shaking his head, Ana stuck her bottom lip out pouting as she walked over to Billy, wrapping her arms around his waist,

"But I don't want to go home just yet," Ana said as she leaned in closer with her lips inched away from his, "I'll drive," Billy smirked,

"Too late," Ana said as she back away and walked over to the drive's side with Billy's keys she pulled out of his back pocket, "How did you-" Billy said as he checked his back pocket, Ana just smiled as she got in, Billy groaned getting in the passenger side,

"Don't worry, I know how to drive you know," Ana smirked,

"Yeah I know, where are we going?"

"I don't exactly know what the place is called, but I passed by it this afternoon on the was to City Hall," Ana said as she pulled out of the drive way, the rest of the way there both were quiet, thinking of what to say,

"Right here," Ana said as she pulled into what looked like a mini beach area,

"South Port Beach," Billy said,

"Beach? You call this a beach?" Ana smirked,

"NO one really comes here, I've never even been here before," Billy said looking out the window next thing her knew Ana was already in the backseat with the window rolled down, "How did you-, never mind," Billy said as he crawled into the back, the laid down the two front seats forward for leg room, Ana finally opened the cooler she had and tossed a bottle of beer over to Billy, getting one for her self,

"You had this all planed out," Billy smirked,

"Pretty much," Ana said as she leaned forward turning the radio on, Billy slapped her on the ass playfully, "Ah!" Ana gasped as she fell forward, "Help me up or your seats are toast," Ana taunted, as she tilted her beer towards the seat, Billy laughed as he leaned forward pulling her back causing her only to fall back onto Billy's lap,

"Comfy?" Billy smirked,

"Actually I am, but I feel… as if… I'm sitting on a couple of raisins?" Ana laughed,

"Oh… ok…" Billy smiled as he moved over a little bit so now Ana was sitting on the seat with her back up against the car, her legs draped over his, Billy pulled her feet up onto the back seat, pulling off her heels and tossed them to the floor, he started massaging her feet,

"Hmm, that feel's good…" Ana said closing her eyes,

"So… why are we really here again?"

"I don't know I just… didn't want to go home just yet... I actually… want to talk to you, I don't know, just… talk…" Ana explained,

"Yeah… me too…" Billy said as he looked down and placed her hand in his,

"I… need to tell you something…" Billy started, "I've never met anyone like you before… I don't regret anything that happened that night that you found me, if I could do all over again… I would, cause I guess… getting shot that night was the best thing that's ever happened to me… because I met you… three weeks with you and I, I've changed, I really didn't even know what to do when I got back, I didn't want to tell you about the gang because I didn't want to lose you, you're the only real friend I have… you're the only one I can talk to about stuff, and you understand me… you listen and hell you give the best advice," Billy smirked, "But… there's something more to that, that I just realized last night, I mean… when you fell asleep, I stayed up all night just thinking… about… you and me… and us?" Billy said, as he looked down unable to look her in the eye,

"I… need to know… if…it's just that… I can't… stop… thinking about you… I mean tonight when the boys and me went out, we had some business to take care of and… it kinda involved me pulling my fucking gun out… the minute I did… I just couldn't get you out my mind, I kept thinking about what you said, and… how you said it… and I just…" Billy couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Ana by the waist and pulled her up onto his lap, facing him he wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her shoulder, " I'm… fucking fucked up right now… all I could thing of was when you told me, to take care of my self, to be safe, to… come back to you…"

Ana wrapped her arms around him, listening, as he whispered, "I don know how, I don't know why, I don't know if it's right or wrong, I don't know if I should, but I need you… in my life… I don't want to lose you…"

Ana swallowed hard, gasping at the feel of Billy's tears running down her skin,

"Billy… look at me…" she said holding Billy's face up with her hands, she looked him strait in the eye, "I'm sorry…" He said,

"Don't be… that day I took you home, I… had to restrain my self from driving back and asking you to come home with me, just the though of you being gone was… just plain wrong… I don't know how… but I feel the same about you Billy," Ana smiled, "And… its ok, to fall in love Billy, not just because you're the fucking gang leader, or whatever, doesn't mean your not human, I know you have a reputation and I don't want to ruin it… I know that being with you would mean… being up at four o'clock in the morning passing back and forth through the apartment, waiting for you to come home… meaning that I'd be worried every day every night about you, praying to God you come back to me alive… also meaning that its possible I'll get caught up in one of your fucking gang wars one of these days… basically it'll mean a chance to go to hell and back… and… I'm fucking willing to take that chance with you, Billy," Ana said,

Billy looked at her in shock, as he caressed her cheeks with his heavy calloused hands, Ana smile as she felt tears running down her cheeks,

"But I don't want secrets Billy… want to know where and what the hell you're doing…"

"What about the boys?" Billy asked,

"I'll leave it up to you to tell them,"

"SO… will you?"

"Will I what?" Ana asked in a confused tone,

"Be my girl?" Billy smirked,

"I'll have to think about it," Ana said,

"Ok…" Billy whispered, as he lowered his head,

"Of course I will," Ana smiled as she lifted Billy's chin up and kissed him softly on the lips, when them pulled back Billy saw the smile on her face,

"Does that mean your staying here, I mean… are you still going back to New York?"

"That's what I took care of today, the house will stay there, I thought it might be a good vacation place for… us… and daddy left all of his money to me… everything in the bank, in his box at the house, even the land he owned, so what we did was, his attorney took all the money out f the house, turned on the alarm system and locked all the door and stuff, he took all the money out of the bank and brought it here, I signed the papers this afternoon, I sold the land that daddy owned to him, since he wanted it and I had no use for it, I took all the money and put in the bank here under my name," Ana explained as Billy nodded, "And I was thinking… of maybe buying a small place here instead if renting but… then again… I don't want to be alone…" Ana smirked, "I guess what I'm trying to say is…Will you move in with me?" Ana asked with puppy dog eyes,

"When ever you want me too, on one condition," Billy said,

"What?"

"'From now on, your managing when it comes to money, I'll give you my bank shit tomorrow, I'm not very good at handling money, I tend to spend too much,"

Both laughed as Ana nodded,

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews please?**

**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**


	3. Skits?,

The following week Ana was busy shopping around for a house, Billy was busy working, although he still found time to spend the

The following week Ana was busy shopping around for a house, while Billy was busy working, although he still found time to spend the night over at her apartment every night, they haven't exactly told the boys yet, or Sidney and Jason, but… tonight might be different…

Ana was even closer to the boys now, especially Joe, Joe thought of her as the baby sister he never had,

* * *

Sidney walked in the bar holding the door open and what looked like Ana's laptop, Ana soon walked in behind her, and immediately caught Billy's attention,

"What the fuck happened?" Jason asked from the bar as he saw the pain on Ana's face,

"Well… little miss know-it-all here, attempted to fix her car today, and since she knew exactly what she was doing, she had greases all over the ground, getting aggravated she threw all her tools on the ground and… what do you know, she steps on the screw driver handle and does a fucking back flip!" Sidney explained, "Oh and did I mention… that her car was fine to begin with?"

"Oh bite me Sid," Ana said as she attempted to sit down but decided to stand up instead, she put her laptop down next to her bag, and walked back out to Jason and Sid,

"Could you guys please, tighten this thing, it hurts," Ana pouted as she rose up her shirt Billy could see the soft back brace she was using, Ana turned around so Jason could tighten it from the back, Ana saw Billy staring at her, she wanted so bad to be next to him right now, but… she knew…

Jason finished as she walked back to the other end of the bar, "Thanks,"

"Why didn't you just take your car to the body shop down the road?" Jason asked,

"Because… Because if that bitch haven't had called me today I would have still been sane!"

Jason sighed raising a brow as he walked over to her,

"This isn't about the car now is it?"

"NO," Ana said stubbornly,

"What did she want now?"

"She's… fucking come here, so she can fucking screw up her already fucked up life, she's going to fucking screw up my life, fucking drive me insane and fucking steal my…" Ana stopped before she said to much, knowing that she was in hearing distance from the boys, "Never mind," Ana said shaking her head,

"You don't think I know… what it is she's going to steal?"

"You know?"

"I know… I'm not stupid… and I'm your best friend, I know you,"

"I'm losing it,"

"It or who?"

"IT! Who is not a problem, who is… fine…"

"And what exactly is your definition of fine?" Jason smirked,

"Shut up," Ana said throwing a pen at him,

"You ok?"

"Yeah, a beer would help though,"

"Are you on medication?"

"No dad, I'm on crack," Ana smirked

Just as Jason turned to get her a beer, her cell phone rang,

"Hello?" Ana answered, "Oh hi… no I didn't… I'm so sorry, I had my friend take me to the hospital this afternoon and from there I came strait to work, how is it… oh ok… let me just log in and… here it is… oh my god! This is… beautiful," Ana, said as she nodded towards Jason who gave her a beer, Ana pointed to her screen,

"Oh yeah… that is… really nice,"

"Oh it is… even better… yeah um… I'm uh not sure… I might bring someone with me tomorrow to look at it… no he's my uh…" Ana paused and looked at Billy who was looking at her, "Yeah… exactly," Ana smiled, "Alright then… uh I get off work tonight at… four so… 8 would be great… ok see you tomorrow, thanks again… bye…"

"Nice place…" Sid said from behind Jason,

"I know, and it's under my budget…" Ana smiled,

Ana and Sid were looking over the pictures the owner sent her, when…

"Ana… come here," Billy said, as Ana nodded and walked over to their table she stood next to him,

"What can I get you boys," she asked as Billy pulled her down making her sit on his lap, Ana had a shocked reaction on her face as she looked at the boys, she looked back at Billy, "What are you doing?"

"Ana is my girlfriend, from now on, keep your eyes off her ass," he said looking at the boys as they all nodded,

"We knew that already… and none of ever looked at her ass…" Bodie said,

"Good," was all Billy said,

"Wait what? You knew?" Ana asked,

"Yeah… it was kinda fucking obvious you know," Heco said,

"How?" Ana asked eyeing the boys,

"Billy never fucking comes home anymore," Joe said,

"Plus his car is always parked in front of your apartment," Bodie added, as the boys nodded, and agreed,

"Ok then…" Ana smiled, tapping her fingers on the table, "I should get up now," Ana said as she immediately stood up, and looked down at Billy giving him a knowing look,

"What! Its not my fucking fault ok!" Billy smirked,

"Uh… Ana… hate to do this now but uh… these are yours," Jason said handing her a folder full of papers,

"Ok… I'll do those tonight then," Ana said as she grabs her laptop and the papers she sat down across from Billy at their table,

"Your gonna need this, trust me…" Jason said as he placed a trashcan next to her feet,

"Oh I know…" Ana nodded,

"What? Your not gonna fucking sit next to me now?" Billy said,

"Hell no… not until you put your… pet… to sleep…" Ana smirked as the boys and Billy laughed,

* * *

The boys were now talking about something they've been working on; Ana wasn't really listening… since she was busy with her papers…

"What are those for?" Heco asked, "Well… pops wants to renovate the place and he wants my approval first… but… I just don't see the reason why? We barely fill this place up… if it wasn't for you guys here every night… we'd be in deep shit…" Ana explained,

"Skits gotta point," Bodie pointed out,

"Uh… Skits?" Ana asked wrinkling her nose, looking at Billy,

"Don't ask me… I call you babe," Billy shrugged,

"We decided since your practically one of us, you should have your own nick name,"

"Uh… Thanks… I guess…" Ana smiled,

"Babe, who was on the phone earlier?" Billy asked,

"Oh uh… here…" Ana said as she turned her laptop around, "What do you think?"

Billy took a minute to over look the pictures, "It's nice… but… why the hell do you need three bedrooms?"

"I thought you were gonna ask," Ana sighed, "Well… I thought about it… and I know that you're living with Joe… in your apartment, so… I want Joe to move in… with us…" Ana explained,

"Honey, you now you don't have to do that, he's a man now, he can fucking take care of him self," Billy said, as Ana looked over to Joe,

"Billy… my minds made up, Joe's like a brother to me, and I don't want him by him self I know you don't want him by him self, and I know how much you care about him… besides… except for Sid and Jason… you guys are the closet thing to a fucking family that I have…"

"Are you sure?" Billy asked, as Ana nodded,

"Of course… if that's what Joe wants… I mean…"

"Thanks," Joe smiled, from beside her as he wrapped his arm around her and messed up her hair,

"Hey… not the… hair…" Ana whined, as she stood up and ran back over to Billy sitting on him lap,

"Oh now you sit on me?" Billy smirked,

"You gotta problem with that?" Ana smiled,

"Not unless you fuck me right here and now…" Billy said,

"Shut up…" Ana said as her lips met his, Ana wrapped her arms around his neck,

* * *

Billy stood up as the boys grabbed Ana's bags for her,

"Hey Sid, I'll take her," Billy said, as Sidney nodded,

"Night Ana, see you tomorrow,"

"Night Sid," Ana replied,

Since Billy could see that Ana was still in pain, he came up behind her and picked her up, bridal style,

"Billy… what the… put me down…" Ana said,

"No…" Billy smirked,

"Your not getting laid just because you picked me up you know…" Ana smiled, making all the boys laugh, as they put her bags in Billy's car, Billy put her down pulling her close, and kissing her on the forehead before opening the door for her,

* * *

They got to her apartment, after stopping at a liquor store when they decided the boys could stay over tonight, since they still wanted to drink, and everything was close at this time,

Ana opened the door, and walked in throwing her bags down on the kitchen table she opened the cabinet and pulled out some glasses, when Joe came up behind her,

"Hey… we can do that… why don't you get some rest… we wont make too much noise,"

"You sure," Ana asked,

"Yeah… and uh… thanks… for letting me move in with you guys, I know you and Billy want some privacy and all… trust me I know my brother,"

"Joe… you're my brother too you know… and you should know that I care about you, and I don't want you by your self… I'll fell so much better knowing where your staying and that your ok," Ana smiled,

"Thanks Ana,"

"Hey… that's sis to you…" Ana smirked, as she wrapped her arms around him, Joe doing the same,

Billy was in the living room watching them, he felt happy that Ana and Joe got a long so well… he liked the fact that they acted like family, Billy smiled as he walked over to them,

"Save some for me…" Billy smirked,

"Hey…" Ana said wiping the tears from her face,

"No more crying… now get some sleep, I'll keep 'em quiet…" Joe said kissing the top of her head, as he walked back to the living room with the glasses,

Ana picked up her bags, and took them to the bedroom, coming out with extra pillows and blankets,

"Here you go guys, bathroom's that way, there's food in the fridge… where is that… oh here's the remote for the TV, and you guys can wake me up if you need anything else ok," Ana said,

"Ana… were not baby's… your not fucking baby sitting… we'll be fine… you need to get some rest anyways," Bodie said,

Billy came up behind Ana shirtless; he wrapped his arms around her from behind her resting his chin on her head,

"I know… I just… you know… you guys are like brothers to me…"

"Like brother? Hell Ana, we are your brothers… Billy go on and take her, make sure she sleep's and doest stay up fucking you all night," Bodie laughed,

"Fuck you man," Billy smiled

"Night guys," Ana smiled as she walked into the bedroom with Billy,

* * *

The next morning Ana woke up early, opening her eyes, she saw Billy was still sleeping, caressing his cheek she smiled and kissed his forehead before getting up, she put her shorts on, seeing that she slept in her underwear, she went strait to the bathroom,

Coming out she noticed all the boys were still sleeping, spread out everywhere in the living room, Joe was on the couch, while the others were on the floor, wrapped in the blankets she gave them last night,

She went into the kitchen and decided to make the boys breakfast,

* * *

Half an hour later, the boys started to wake up, opening their eyes, to sunshine, and the smell of bacon, they got up one by one, stretching,

"Good morning…" Ana smiled from the kitchen table,

"Morning… what the hell is this…" Joe asked, as they saw the table was set for nine, bacon, eggs, hash browns and pancakes,

"It's called breakfast… sit down you guys… I'll go get Billy," Ana said as she went back to the bedroom,

"Honey… baby… Billy… wake up…" Ana said shaking Billy,

"Too early…" Billy groaned,

"But I made breakfast…" Ana wined,

"I'm up!" Billy said as he sat up on the bed with a smirk, "You know I can't resist your cooking," Billy said as he kissed her lips,

"Come on… I don't like cold eggs, the boys are already eating,"

"You cooked for all of us?"

"Yeah…"

"I have to see this…" Billy smiled as he followed her out into the kitchen, "Hmm… smells good," Billy said sitting down,

"Billy… anything I cook smells good to you…" Ana said shaking her head,

"That's fucking true… she used to wake me up in the morning with a plate full of pancakes in my face…" Billy smirked, with his mouth full, Ana smiled as she shook her head,

"Hey uh… guys… you… busy today?" Ana asked,

"Why? What's up?" Bodie asked,

"Well… I have to meet up with someone in a couple of hours, I'm going to look at the house I showed you last night remember that one Heco?"

"Oh yeah… fucking good looking house if you ask me…" Heco answered,

"Well… I was wondering if you guys weren't busy… you could come with me to look at it… I want everyone's opinion since I'm not the only one who's going to be living in it…" Ana said…

"Sure, we'll go… right Billy," Bodie said, as Billy nodded stuffing his face with food,

"Oh and uh… one more thing Billy… Joe is taking the day off today ok? If I do get this house, Joe and me have to do the cleaning then the moving then I need Joe to come with me uptown to the mall and help me with something… plus even thought I have Jason and Sidney today, I'll need an extra pair of hands…" Ana smiled,

"Sure… is Joe ok with it?" Billy asked,

"Yeah… I was the one who suggested it," Joe smiled,

"Ok then… I'm gonna go take a shower…" Ana said as she put her coffee cup in the sink,

"What, you not gonna eat?" Heco asked,

"I don't do breakfast…" Ana smiled,

"It's true… and for lunch she eats two bites, with no dinner, and just smokes her lungs out," Billy said eying her,

"Very funny… I cant eat as much as you do… and at least my fats aren't hanging over my sides," Ana wined, as she walked towards the bathroom,

"I'll take that as a compliment… I know you love my fucking love handles," Billy said,

"You wish Darley," Ana called out as she shut the door,

* * *

Ana came out of the shower in her robe wiping her hair with a towel, on her way to the bedroom, Billy pinned her up against the wall,

"I'm not done with you…" Billy smirked,

"Oh poor baby… upset I called him fat…" Ana pouted,

"No, I'm upset you wont admit how much you love seeing me naked,"

"That's because I haven't…" Ana smiled,

"But you want too…"

"I'd love too…" Ana smiled biting down on her lower lip,

* * *

The two of them came out of the bedroom almost an hour later, the boys were all standing in the living room, the minute the door opened Ana was the first to come out, when she looked up at the guys… everyone started laughing…

"Not again," Ana said as she ran back into the room and grabbed a bottle of the table, running back outside to catch up with the boys,

"Here," Ana said tossing the keys over to Billy,

"Wow, I'm driving…" Billy said sarcastically as Ana gave him a look that said shut up,

Billy got in and drove out of the driveway, Ana held up a mirror

"Damn it Billy! I look like a fucking Dalmatian," Ana said looking at her neck,

"Well you have to fucking be the pretties fucking Dalmatian I've ever seen,"

"Shut up… it's not funny… at least the canceller is working this time,"

The boys in the back started laughing….

"Wait you mean… there was a last time?" Bodie laughed,

"Yeah… and last time was worse," Ana said,

"I'm sorry babe…" Billy smiled at her,

"Sorry up my ass," Ana smirked,

"I'd love too…"

* * *

When they got to the house, Ana walked up to the woman waiting outside for them,

"Hi, you must be Cathy? I'm Ana, this is my boyfriend Billy, this is Heco, Bodie and Joe," Ana said introducing them,

"Hi, Nice to meet you all… Come on in inside,"

After a tour of the whole house, they ended up back in the living room; Cathy's cell phone rang as she excused her self,

"What do you guys think?" Ana asked as she looked around again,

"I think its great…" Bodie said,

"Better than in the fucking pictures…" Heco said,

"It feel's like home already…" Joe smiled,

"Billy what do you think?" Ana asked walking over to him,

Billy looked down at her, wrapping his arms around her back looking into her eyes,

"I can see it in your eyes that this is what you want… and it makes you happy… so I think it's perfect… all I want is for you to be happy…" Billy said kissing her on the forehead, as Ana nodded,

"Sorry about that… another client of mine… so have you made your decision yet?"

"Yeah… we have… and… we'll take it," Ana smiled

"Alright then… here are the papers… you can sign here…. Here…. And here… initial here… and full name with signature here… and your good… I'll send you an official receipt when the check clears…" Cathy smiled,

"Ok… thanks Cathy…" Ana said waving as she walked back to her car, Ana turned around to Billy… and smiled, seeing the expression on his face… knowing this was the part she hated, the part where he has to leave again… she caressed both of his cheeks in her hands…

"Come home to me…" she whispered,

"Always…" Billy said as his lips met hers,

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews please?**

**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**


	4. Mother Dearest,

After the boys left, Ana and Joe called Sidney and Jason to come over, they came in separate cars, Sidney brought her mini van

After the boys left, Ana and Joe called Sidney and Jason to come over, they came in separate cars, Sidney brought her mini van as Jason brought his truck, once they got to the house, Ana and Joe were finished cleaning,

"Ok so the boys are going to Billy and Joe's place to get their stuff, and me and Sid will go to my place and get everything there… we meet back here in… two hours ok?" Ana said as they went their separate ways,

* * *

After fixing up what stuff they did have, the new house was good to go but Ana wasn't satisfied just yet, All four of them went uptown to the mall and bought a couple more items… that filled up the truck and the van…

It took the four of them till seven o'clock that night to finish everything…

"There…" Ana said standing up smiling at what she had accomplished,

"Wow, looks great but uh… its not… you…ish," Joe frowned,

"I know… because it's not for me…" Ana smiled,

"Who is it for then?" Joe asked,

"Looked… I figured Billy and the boys would sometimes need a place to stay and… drink… and stuff like that… so… instead if creating a normal living room area… for them to destroy… I thought of making the living room area, their place… their hang out, party, drinking and whatever place…"

"So you painted the wall's red?" Joe and Jason asked,

"No… it's a very much… dark maroon...ish red…" Sid said shaking her head,

"Uh huh… nice graffiti though," Joe said,

"Its not graffiti… I could never do that… was never good at it… what I did was… I took pictures of the boys this morning… when they were sleeping… and you of course, and since all of you were shirtless… I got great shots of your tattoos… recognize that one over there…" Ana said pointing to the black tattoo like design on the wall,

"It's the tattoo on my back…" Joe said,

"Yep! You were sleeping on your back… see…" Ana said showing him the pictures,

"This is so fucking cool… Billy is going to freak though…"

"You guys haven't seen the third bedroom yet," Sid smiled,

"How much work did you guys do while we were gone?" Jason asked,

"A lot!" Both girls said at the same time…

"Alright… it's past eight, I'm going to call Billy and tell him I'm ordering pizza… why don't you two go and buy the liquor, and me and Sid will stay here oh and uh… Joe… call your girlfriend and invite her over tonight…" Ana smiled,

"You sure?" Joe asked,

"Of course… she has to get used to her boyfriends new house doesn't she?"

"Thanks Sis, see you in a bit…" Joe said as they headed out,

Ana and Sid put all the paint cans out back and took out all the trash, and cleaned up what ever mess was left behind, when they finished, Ana picked up her cell phone and a cigarette, lighting it as she went out side,

"Hello?" Bodie answered,

"Oh hey Bodie… where's Billy…" Ana asked,

"Oh sorry Sis, thought you were my girlfriend I called her earlier, on Billy's phone…"

"That's ok," Ana smiled,

"Hey babe," Billy answered,

Are you guys finished for tonight?"

"Pretty much, uh… we're just cleaning up… then we'll head home, why?"

"Well… I'm ordering pizza tonight… and Joe and Jason went out for booze… I thought you might want to ask the boys if they wanted to invite their girlfriends or something…"

"Oh… I'll tell them… but uh… I want some privacy with you tonight, I need to tell you something… its… important…" Billy said in a tone Ana's never heard before,

"Oh ok then… is everything ok?"

"Yeah… I'm fine… I miss you though…"

"Liar… you haven't even thought of me all day…"

"I did too… I fucking called you twice,"

"I know… I miss you too… hurry home but drive safe ok?"

"Yes mom," Billy laughed,

"Shut up,"

"Hey… I'll come home to you don't worry,"

"Ok…" Ana whispered, as they hung up,

* * *

Half an hour later the pizza was delivered, Joe called saying they were on their way home, the girls gave the finishing touches to the house, and changed their clothes,

As they got down stairs Joe and Jason pulled up, Jason got out and went strait into the living room with the drinks, Ana and Sid went out side to meet Joe's girlfriend,

"Hey sis, hey Sid, This is… Alyssa, this is Ana my sister and Sid her best friend,"

"Hi, its nice to meet you," Ana said,

The girls started chatting about life and the boys in their life, not the Sid had one, but Jason was close to being something… the three of them we're standing outside on the porch, when Billy and Heco pulled up into the driveway, Ana turned about and saw Billy get out of the car, holding his stomach that looked like he was… bleeding…

"Oh god no…" Ana said as she dropped her cigarette on the ground running over to Billy, "Billy… what happened," Ana said as she looked at his hand,

"I'm ok…" Billy smirked,

"The fuck you are! Come on lets get you inside," Ana said as Joe came over and helped his brother inside, he sat Billy down on the black leather couch that Ana set up for them… since it matched what they were always wearing why not…

Ana ran upstairs and grabbed her med kit, and ran back down stairs, she tossed her bag down onto the floor, helping Billy take off his Jacket and his Shirt,

"Agh! Fuck!" Billy groaned as Ana poured alcohol on it,

"What happened," Ana asked,

"It's just a scratch…" Billy obviously lied,

Ana shook her head as she turned back to Heco and Bodie that were sitting next to their girlfriends,

"What…. The fuck… happened," Ana asked again,

"He… got into a fight at work…" Heco said,

"Is this just a cut or did he fucking get himself shot again?"

"More like stabbed," Bodie said,

"Thank you," Ana said, turning back to Billy, shaking her head,

Ana cleaned him up and put bandage around his open cut, when she was done she shook her head as she stood up and was about to go into the kitchen, Billy grabbed her hand,

Ana looked back at him,

"I'm sorry…" Billy said opening his eyes,

"You promised me Billy,"

"I know… and I'm sorry… it wont happen again…" Billy said as he pulled her down onto his lap, Ana dropped her bag on the floor and looked into his eyes,

"It scares me…" Ana whispered,

"I know…" Billy said as he pulled her closer burying his face in her shoulder,

Billy inhaled her perfume, and groaned as he looked up at her,

"Come upstairs with me… please?" Billy asked,

Ana just smiled and nodded, as she stood up she helped Billy up and grabbed her bag,

"Sid, I'll be right back," Ana said as they walked upstairs,

Walking into the bedroom, Billy took a minute to look around,

"Wow… it that supposed to be…"

"Your tattoo… yeah… I didn't want it down stairs where other people could share it… I wanted it to my self," Ana smiled, as she looked at the wall… the tattoo she copied from Billy's leg was above their headboard…

Billy sat down on the bed… as Ana closed the door behind her, she walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, just as Ana sat down Billy pulled her down, lying down next to her…wrapping his arms around her…

"I uh… need to tell you something…" Billy began,

"Anything…I'll listen…" Ana said,

"This afternoon when me and the boys got into a fight… I kept thinking about what you said… asking me to come home to you… actually scared me… I didn't want to fight, I wanted to just… get out of there and come strait home to you… I realized something earlier, something I never thought possible… I realized how much I'm falling in love with you… Ana I…" Billy stopped and looked her in the eye, "I love you,"

Ana was speechless… she really didn't know what to say… in-fact Ana didn't have time to say anything… the next thing she knew Billy's lips were on hers, when they pulled back, Billy's forehead was on Ana's as she whispered with her eye's still closed,

"I love you too…" Ana smiled,

"Come here…" Billy said as he sat up, Ana sat up next to him, "Turn around,"

Ana turned around facing the wall, when she felt something cold touch her skin,

She closed her eyes and a deep breath slowly turning back to face Billy she looked down and saw long silver chain with the initial "A" dangling from it…

"Billy… I…" Ana began but Billy cut her off by saying…

"It was my mom's… her name was Angel… everyone knew her… some say people were more scared of her then they were Bones… I want you to have it… I never want to see you without it ok?" Billy asked looking deep into her eyes…

"Ok…" Ana whispered,

"It'll keep you safe… and make me fell better at the same time… trust me…"

"I do… I promise I'll always keep it on…" Ana smiled,

* * *

Billy and Ana walked back down stairs… from the stair way they could already hear everyone laughing and talking… having a good time… the minute they walked into the room… everyone shut up and stared at Ana…

"What?" Ana asked with a confused look on her face… "What…?" Ana asked again…

"The necklace…" Heco said under his breath…

"Would someone please tell me what is with the looks… and what do you mean the necklace…" Ana asked facing Heco… Heco didn't have time to answer… as Ana heard someone say…

"They know what it means… what it symbolizes… who it's from… and how it can protect you in many ways Ana…" A female voice said coming from behind her…

Ana felt her face drop to the floor… trying to find words… trying to find an expression to put on her face… she took a deep breath and slowly turned around… to see Billy standing at the door, with a woman who looked exactly like Billy… shoulder length light brown hair… around 5"8 ish… in dark jeans and a long-sleeved maroon top… with a big smile on her face…

"So… your Ana… the one who's been keeping my Billy boy strait…" she smiled…

"Ma… come on…" Billy said shaking his head, lighting a cigarette,

"Billy's told me all about you… he comes to visit me after three long years… and first word that comes out of his mouth was your name…" she smiled,

"I uh…" Ana just smiled not even knowing what to say…

"Come here…" she said to Ana, as Ana slowly walked over to her, pursing her lips together… Ana stopped next to where Billy was standing, Billy put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head…

"Your as beautiful as he said you are…" Angel smiled,

"Thank you… Mrs. Darley," Ana smiled,

"People usually know me as Angel… but… that's Ma to you…" Angel said, as Ana smiled Angel wrapped her arms around Ana, "It feels so good to know that my son… or should I say son's are with someone who cares… and who's taking very good care of them…"

"I try… but… Billy does give me headaches sometimes… coming home late… bleeding to death…" Ana said shaking her head as Billy came back giving her a beer, at first she hesitated to take it in front of his mom but took after she saw Billy give one to her,

"You don't have to be all perky in front of me… being your self is good enough for me,"

"I'm sorry… I was never good with parents…" Ana smiled,

"I'm not just a parent now… I'm a mother of two, and a soon to be mother in law to two…"

"I'm sorry about the mess… Billy forgot to mention you were coming over… I would have cooked dinner instead of pizza…"

"Hey… as long as my boy's are happy… I don't have a problem with anything…"

"Ok…"

The night dragged on… Ana spent her time with Angel talking about the boys… and Angel telling her a few of their most embarrassing moments as teenagers… around eleven Angel said she needed to go… Ana walked her to the door with Billy and Joe…

"Bye Ma'… I'll see you next week…"Joe said…

"Bye… I love you…" Billy said kissing his mother on the cheek,

"Ana… it was so nice to meet you… thank you for having me over…" Angel said,

"Oh… anytime… please… I've never seen Billy and Joe so behaved before…" Ana smiled,

"Well… you give me a call when they're giving you a headache ok?" Angel said giving Ana a piece of paper with her number on it…

"I will… thank you… for everything…" Ana smiled,

"Just remember… never take this off…" Angel said touching the necklace, "No one… will dare to touch you in anyway once they see this…" she explained,

"I promise… ma'" Ana smiled,

* * *

Ana shut the door behind her as Billy came up to her pinning her against the door,

"She loves you already…" Billy smiled,

"Yeah… you could have told me she was coming…"

"Hey… I didn't know… she just showed up…"

"I know when you're lying…" Ana smirked,

"I love you…" Billy smiled,

"I love you too…" Ana said as she reached up to kiss Billy…. But…

"Oh come on… save it for later…" the boys called out…

"Fine… come on…" Billy said as they walked over to the leather couch Billy sat down, just as Ana was about to sit next to him, he pulled her over by the waist, making her sit on his lap…

"Hey Sis… you've met Alyssa… this is Leti, Heco's fiancé… Tiffany Bodie's girlfriend, and those over there… I forgot their names… but that one is Tommy's wife Kathy… guys this is Ana, Billy's girlfriend…" Joe said introducing her to the girls…

"Hey…" Ana smiled as all the girls smiled back at her… Billy pulled her to lean back on his chest… he took of his long silver chain with a big cross dangling from it, and put it on Ana…

"Now that… is what I call sexy…" Billy whispered into her ear, with a smirk on his face,

"Shut up…" Ana smiled, shaking her head…

"SO… how was it… meeting Angel for the first time?" Alyssa asked,

"I felt like shit… the house is a wreck, I'm a mess…"

"Hey… it scared the shit out of me at first… Joe never told me where the hell we were going… next thing I knew I ended up on his mother couch…" Alyssa smiled,

"You get along with her?" Ana asked,

"Yeah… she's cool… she more of a mother to me than my own will ever fucking be…"

"Yeah… I have to agree with you…"

* * *

Around three o'clock in the morning and half of the group already passed out, the funny part was seeing Sidney sleeping on top of Jason on the other couch… what fun that would be tomorrow morning…

Joe took Alyssa up to his room, with a promise to Ana he wasn't going to do anything stupid, although Ana didn't buy it… some of the boys used the extra room, Ana and Sid had set up for them, with three bunk beds in there… everyone would probably fit in that room…

Ana was already yawning, tired… sleepy and just plain drunk… she leaned up against Billy's shoulder,

"Tired?" Billy asked, as Ana nodded,

"Ok come on…" Billy said standing up,

"NO… you stay and chat with Bodie and the boys… I'll just go lie down…"

"No I'll go with you, I'll see you guys in the morning…" Billy said as Heco, Bodie and Spink nodded,

* * *

Upstairs in their room, Ana flopped down on the bed, with her legs hanging over the side,

"I can't move anymore…" Ana said with her eyes closed,

Billy smiled shaking his head as he grabbed a pair of his boxer shorts, form the drawer, he walked back over to the bed, and took her shoes off, tossing them onto the floor, he took her denim shorts off, and replaced it with his boxers, knowing she probably have passed out already, Billy picked her up and placed her down on her side of the bed, covering her up with the blanket… Billy took his shoes, pants and shirt off before lying down next to her…

Wrapping his arm around her waist… he kissed her shoulder lightly,

"Good night…" he heard her whisper,

"Good night…" Billy said,

"I love you Billy…" Ana mumbled, obviously half asleep half drunk,

"I love you too baby…" Billy smiled as he snuggle up close to her closing his eyes,

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews please?**

**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**


	5. See you in Hell,

The next morning… Ana groaned waking up to massive headache…

The next morning… Ana groaned waking up to massive headache…

_I drank too much…_ Ana thought to her self as she looked over to see Billy sleeping next to her, she slowly sat up, letting her legs fall off the side of the bed, feeling a cold breeze in her legs, she looked down to see she was in Billy's boxer shorts… and her bra was gone… smiling she stood up and walked downstairs….

I can't believe Billy was sober enough to remember I don't like sleeping with my bra and jeans on…meeting Billy's mom last night was…intense but… I felt good after talking to her… she does come on to me as being very… mysterious… I mean… what would a necklace have to do with saving my life? And why are people more afraid of her then they are Bones? I mean the dude looks at you… and you want to drop dead… I don't even understand how the hell Billy can stand that person… he's rude… he has no manners what so ever… and frankly speaking only to my self… he stinks… and I mean literally…

Ana walked into the boys room (AKA the living room,) and found Sidney sleeping on top of Jason on the couch… Ana couldn't help but giggle… knowing what was going to happed when they wake up looking like that…

Since the girls… girlfriends… and fiancé and wives spent the night last night… Ana decided to go ahead and cook breakfast… searching through the fridge Ana forgot… they didn't have time to do the groceries yesterday… so basically there was nothing in the fridge… so she picked up her car keys and her wallet and drove out of the drive way…

It wasn't till she reached McDonalds did she realize that… she was still in Billy's boxers… so she went through the drive through… after ordering she drove up to the cashier a teenage boy smiled at her opening the window, but… something happened his smiled turned into a frown and he kind of backed away from the window a bit…

"Are you ok?" Ana asked,

"Uh… oh uh… yeah… uh here… here's your… order…" the boys stammered looking at something… Ana looked down and saw the necklace Billy gave her last night and his… both around her neck the boy looked like he was about to pass out… Ana reached over and gave him a fifty dollar Billy and just drove off…

What the hell was that? I swear I didn't do anything to him… what's with the necklace anyway?

Ana back into the driveway… getting out she grabbed all the bags and went strait into the kitchen… tossing her keys onto the table she held her head in her hand signing as she turned around…

"Ah!" Ana gasped falling flat on her ass… "What the hell…"

"Where… were you?" Billy asked,

"I went to go get breakfast… what is wrong with you…" Ana said standing up,

"I was fucking worried sick!" Billy yelled at the top of his lungs,

Catching Ana's attention, she looked up at him closing her eyes signing…

"I'm sorry…" she whispered as she pushed her way past Billy, ran upstairs and slammed the bedroom door behind her, Billy turned around and looked at Jason and Sid, with a questioning look…

"She uh… Ana has always… had a problem… with people raising their voice at her… even thought you… didn't mean too, it hurts her and she tends to lock her self up in one place for a long time…" Sid explained,

"I was just…" Billy began… but stopped,

"We know that… and we understand… Ana does too, it just… she doesn't like being yelled at… specially from someone who she cares about…" Jason said,

Billy passed around for a minute thinking as everyone except Jason and Sid went into the kitchen to eat breakfast… "What the fuck do I have to do now?" Billy asked,

"I hate to say this… but… there's nothing you can do Billy… she'll only come out when she feel's like it now… right now I can tell you what she's doing thought…"

"What?"

"She's crying so hard to the point that she can't see strait, and she's… breaking bottles…" Sid said pausing when she heard a bottle hit the ground,

Billy signed… rubbing his head, shaking his head; he walked up the stairs and strait to their bedroom door… Billy heard Ana crying from the other side… he felt bad for screaming at her in the first place… he was just about to knock when he saw the door cracked open… he walked in slowly closing the door behind him… he walked over to the bed and sat down… Ana was lying face down on the bed her face buried in her pillow… Billy bent over and picked up his necklace off the floor…

"I'm sorry…" Billy said…

"GO away!" Ana yelled, although muffled by the pillow…

"Baby… I'm really sorry… I just… I was upset you left and I didn't know where you were I… I was worried…" Billy explained,

"Yeah… well… you don't have to be… apparently everyone's afraid of me now… thanks to your stupid necklace!" Ana said… "Care to explain about that?"

"About mine… everyone knows who it belongs to… no one is allowed to wear one like it… or else it beat the shit out of them… it's my trade mark I guess… but about mom's well… she the only one who can fucking explain about that…" Billy said,

"Why?" Ana said sitting up facing him,

"Why what?" Billy said looking at her, the tears falling down her face, was heartbreaking

"Why… did you choose a life like this?" Ana asked,

"I… I don't know…" Billy said, "What I do know is that I love you… and I am really sorry for yelling at you… I didn't mean it I swear on my fucked up fathers life…"

Ana sat there staring at the floor… Billy reached over and touched her arm…

"Don't… just… don't… please… I need to be alone right now," Ana said,

Getting up she put her pants on, and her slip on's and walked strait down the stairs grabbing her bag her car keys and her jacket… she ran out the door without a word…

Billy came running down the stairs just as the front door slammed in his face… Billy signed rubbing his forehead…

"Hey… At least you got to talk to her… in this case… she's fine…" Sid said,

"I don't know what to do…"

* * *

Forty five minutes later, Ana found her self on a porch, in front of a door trying to build up enough courage to knock on the door… she took a deep breath… just as she was about to knock on the door her cell phone rang…

"What!" Ana yelled into her phone… her face turned pale…. "No…"

Ana got back into her car and drove of so fast she thought she was flying…

* * *

The boys were at Alyssa's house, they already dropped off all the girls, and Alyssa was the last… just as she got in Joe walked back to the car, before her got in her searched his back pockets for his lighter as a speeding car past by them… a familiar speeding car…

"Fuck! Get in… let's go!" Billy ordered, as he drove off following Ana's car,

"Why the fuck would she be speeding… and in this fucking direction…"

They drove for at least twenty minutes, Billy searched for his phone, but couldn't find it, Joe tried calling her on his phone but, she wouldn't pick up, they saw Ana turn a corner leading into an old ware house, they saw her get out just as they pulled up behind her, Ana was about to walk inside when Billy grabbed her by the arm,

"Ah! Billy…" Ana gasped with a scared reaction on her face,

"What the fuck is going on? We've been following you for the past half hour,"

"You called me and said…" Ana trailed off looking down at her feet,

"Said what?" Billy asked,

"You said you got shot and you need my help you told me to come here… you called me on your fucking cell phone twenty minutes ago… I thought…" Ana stopped looking up into his eyes,

"Ana… I don't have my fucking phone… Joe used it yesterday and lost it…"

"What!" Ana yelled out as Billy pushed back against the car,

"Stay here…" he ordered,

Ana watched as the boys went inside, Billy… holding his gun up went into the first room, the other boys searched the other rooms,

"In here," Billy said… all the boys came back, as Billy picked up his cell phone with a note attached to it saying,

Say good bye to your fucking bitch

"Shit!" Billy said as he ran back outside to find Ana leaning up against the car, with his sworn enemy's tongue running down her neck, Ana didn't move scared of the gun that was pointed to her side, with tears rolling down her face, she looked over at Billy, Ana pursed her lips together as she felt his tongue slide up the side of her face, she closed her eyes, _This is just a dream… a really bad dream…_ she thought to her self,

"Hey Billy boy… Your fucking whore here ain't half bad," the guys said as he backed off and pulled Ana by her hair and placed her in front of him…

"Let her go…" Billy said,

"You give me what I want… I'll give you back the bitch…"

"What do you want?" Billy asked,

Ana was getting pissed by being called a bitch and a whore, her father did not work his ass off to keep a good reputation for someone to be calling her that, Ana looked up and saw Billy looking down at her, Billy moved his hand in a way he knew Ana would know and take as a sign, clearing his throat he said "Sing," just loud enough for her to hear it,

"You know… what I want…" The guys said,

"Yeah… well… you know what I want… I want to Sing," Ana smirked,

"What the fuck did you say bitch," the guys said pulling on her hair,

"Let me fucking spell it out for you…" Ana said nodding towards Billy,

As she elbowed him in the ribs, stepped on his foot hard with her heel, hit him in the nose with the back of her fist and slammed her fist as hard as she could onto his groin, the guy ended up falling down on top of her he held on to her jacket, Ana picked her self up with her hands turned over and kicked him in the face, as soon as he let go, he dropped his gun, Ana ended up kicking it away even though not intentionally, she ran over to Billy who wrapped his arm around her, Ana's Jacket was now open hanging off her shoulder, the guys looked up at Ana, seeing the necklace she was wearing,

"Fuck…" he coughed, as she got up on his knees,

Ana picked up his gun that was close to her foot, she walked back over to Billy wrapping his arm around her shoulder he pulled her in as close as he could,

"You know… you should watch more movies," Billy grinned,

"And… no one calls my girl a bitch and a whore all in one day… and fucking walks away…" Billy put his hand over her ear, since her other ear was leaning up against his fore arm, Billy pulled her face in leaning her as close as possible to his body, pointing his gun at the guy,

"See you in hell mother fucker!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews please?**

**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**


	6. More Trouble,

"Clean this fucking mess up!" Billy ordered,

As soon as everything was clear he tilted Ana's face up looking deep into her teary eyes,

"I'm sorry about this morning… and I'm sorry about now…"

"It's not your fault… maybe if I wasn't so hard headed you wouldn't have to fucking worry so much," Ana said,

"Yo Billy, we're done here," Bodie said shutting the trunk of Heco's car,

"Come on, I'll ride with you we'll talk later at the house," Ana said kissing him softly on the lips, she turned around

"Tommy… drive my car…" Ana said tossing her keys over to him,

Ana picked up her bag and got into Billy's car after Baggy, Bodie and Joe got into the backseat,

Twenty minutes of staring at the dash board, no one said a word since the left the ware house, they all knew Ana was… not ok, especially Billy, everything was quiet until,

"Holy… flock!" Ana said jumping in her seat as her phone rang,

"WHAT!" Ana answered,

"Oh God Sid… I'm… I'm sorry," Ana said putting her phone on speaker

"It's ok… where are you,"

"I'm with the boys right now, why what's wrong?"

"I think you should… see for your self…"

"What do you mean, where are you?"

"I'm at your house, me and Jason were just about to leave when…"

"When what Sid? And please do not tell me the roof is falling,"

"No… the roof is not falling… that joke faded out four years ago, turn your 3G on,"

"Alright… what do I have to see…" Ana said looking at her phone,

Ana turned quiet… staring at her phone she saw Jason sitting on the floor playing with a little girl… her cousin's daughter…

"What the fuck is going on," Ana asked not taking her eyes off the girl,

"You need to get home and fast…"

"I cant… Billy and the boys have something to do, and Tommy has my car, we'll probably be there in a couple of hours… do you mind staying and watching her for me?"

"Not at all… she's a doll Ana… she's… a clear colored Xerox cop of you,"

"Yeah… I know… I'll see you later,"

"Bye…" Sid said as the video died down,

Ana closed her eyes took a deep breath… releasing she reached over to Billy's CD player, she hit play and turned the volume up to max,

* * *

Billy pulled up at the dock, and got out Ana did the same, leaning up against the car she lit two cigarettes at the same time, handing one to Billy, taking it he leaned up against the car next to her,

"You ok?"

"No… I'm not fucking ok! I am in deep horse shit right now," Ana said looking away from Billy,

"Who was the girl?"

"My cousin's daughter,"

"Come here…" Billy said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder,

"I'm sorry Billy…" she whispered,

"Hey, it's my fault… I love you… and we're going to figure out what the fuck to do with that problem of yours one way or another, and we're fucking going to do together… ok"

Ana nodded as the boys came back they all got into the car, Ana drove Billy's car home,

* * *

As Ana pulled into the driveway, she ran out heading strait for Sidney who was sitting outside, standing up, she looked at Ana,

"I think you guys should see this… before you see her," Sid said handing Billy a video camera and Ana a letter, Billy hit play as he watched it with Ana,

"Hey Ana, I know… your probably going to hate me for this but… your… the only person I could trust… I know… you'll tale care of her, and love her… and give her the care and attention I could never give her… I can't do this anymore Ana, look at me… I'm a fucking punching bag… I asked a friend of mine to take Kim there; I know she'll be safe with you… everything you'll need is in that envelope… I love you Ana… I love Kim too… but… my time is up… like we always said… catch you on the flipside,"

Her cousin turned off the camera ending the video with a gun in her hand,

"No…" Ana said as she fell to her knees, crying, Sid walked up to the door, and opened it

"ANA!" a small one and a half-year-old brunette squealed as she ran strait into Ana's arms…

"Hi baby…" Ana said forcing a smile,

"Don't cry," The little girl said as she wiped Ana's tears,

"Baby… is it ok… if you stay here with me from now on?"

"She told me she was leaving… and… that you're my new mommy now,"

"Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah… but I'll miss her, she said she has to go up to heaven and be with God now,"

"I'll miss her too… and I'm sure that when she's in heaven she'll look after us,"

"Who are you?" Kim said wrinkling her nose as she looked at Billy,

"I'm Billy,"

"I'm not supposed to talk to stranger…"

"Honey…. He's not a stranger… he's my boyfriend and he's going to live with us,"

"Ok… but… why do you look so scary?" Kim said looking at Billy,

"So I can scary away the boogie man," Billy smiled,

"He's funny Ana… everyone knows there's no more bogie man,"

"Oh really, then I'll just scare off bad people then," Billy said,

"Ok…" Kim said as Ana put her down on the ground, "Can I go and play inside?"

"Sure baby… I'll be inside soon…" Ana smiled,

Ana rubbed her forehead, sighing as she opened the envelope…

"Adoption papers, she signed them, with her lawyer and witness all I have to do is sign it and I'm her legal mother," Ana said, as Billy pulled her in wrapping his arms around her,

"I don't know what to do Billy…"

"Hey… I told you… we'll figure this out together ok…"

Ana nodded and wrapped her arms as tight as she could around Billy's waist,

* * *

One week had past… it only took Billy and the boys two days to build an add on to the house for Kim's bedroom, to Ana's surprise Kim and Billy we're great best buddies the next day, as to work, Ana went to the four roses in the morning to check inventory and make sure the roof was still attached, then she's go strait home and work on her laptop,

Billy kept his regular schedule of working everyday, but managed to make it home by six every night, coming home to a beautiful home, Ana at the door and Kim running into his arms… but Billy made it clear to himself that tonight… something's would change,

He got home at six, spent his time with Kim, around nine Ana walked down the stairs to see Billy rocking slowly back and forth in the rocking chair she bought for her and Kim to sit in, Kim was sleeping in Billy's arms Billy watching her,

"You want me to take her upstairs for you?" Ana whispered,

Looking up Billy saw Ana standing there dressed in her white robe,

"She looks so peace full, so quiet, so small, she's… an angel… it fells good actually to have her sleeping in my arms like this…" Billy said as he slowly got up carrying Kim in his arms, "I'll go put her to bed, I'll meet you upstairs,"

* * *

Billy placed Kim down slowly into her bed, taking her shoes off, tucking her in, he kissed her lightly on the forehead, and "Goodnight" he whispered,

Walking back to their room, the balcony door was open he could see Ana standing outside finishing her cigarette, he changed into his boxers before going outside wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her placed his chin on her shoulder,

"I know what we're going to do now," he whispered,

"What?" Ana asked looking up at the stars,

"Marry me…" Billy whispered into her ear,

"What?" Ana asked as she turned around facing him still locked in his arms,

"I'm serious, marry me… I want you as my wife, and Kim as my daughter…"

"Are you high?" Ana asked,

"No… I'm in love… with a beautiful family... i want... us to sign the adoption paper's together,"

"Oh God Billy…" Ana smiled as she hugged him tight, "I love you,"

Billy slowly pulled back and took her hands; he got down on one knee,

"Billy... what the hell?"

"Ana… will you marry me?" he asked putting a diamond ring on her finger,

"Oh Billy… I… yes…" Ana smiled

**Thanks for reading! Reviews please?**

**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**


	7. Getting what you want,

* * *

The next day Ana woke up early, she got dressed making sure this time to leave a note for Billy… making sure she was wearing the necklace… and making sure to leave a note in the kitchen telling Joe to order breakfast instead of allowing Billy to cook… or more and likely burn the kitchen down…

* * *

After leaving the house, Ana soon found her self, in front of the same door in witch she was at a week ago, before chaos happened, she knocked lightly on the door,

"I knew you'd be coming soon…"

"I'm sorry to be here… so early it's just that…" Ana began,

"Uh… No… it's fine, I was up anyways I had a feeling you were coming,"

Ana smiled and followed her inside; Ana found her self-sitting on the couch waiting for her to come back with two cups of coffee,

"So… I know one of the things we're going to be talking about today, tell me what the other thing is…" she smiled,

"Wow, you read me so well… it's scary," Ana smiled,

"Your face tells me everything…"

"Alright…" Ana nodded, "I was here last week, but before I could even knock on your door something happened," Ana said as she explained about how she received the call, and what happened when they got home, she told her about Kim, before she stopped and looked down,

"Something tells me that's not what you wanted to tell me…"

"Billy and I… have decided to… get married and adopt Kim as our own,"

Ana waited patiently for her response, "You have my blessing,"

"Thank you… Angel…" Ana smiled,

"Now how many times do I have to tell you… call me ma?"

"Ok… Ma, can we please talk about that other thing now? I really need to know about…"

"About the necklace… and how it can protect you…" Angel finished for her,

"Yeah… why are people so… afraid of me every time they see it…" Ana asked,

"Ok… I'll tell you…but not now… right now I'll tell you something else that I know has been bothering you… Me and Bones… Billy's father… we met in high school… we were classmates, Bones was always the bad boy type but me… I was… different… everyone knew him as the person you don't want to mess with… I guess I fell for him, with the same reason why you fell in love with Billy… Billy is a perfect Xerox copy of his father… a hotheaded ass whole, who shows no emotion any feelings for anything or anyone… Bones was like a stallion… only harder to break… harder to tame… eventually I got to him… we got married… had two beautiful baby boy's… we were one big happy family…"

"What happened?" Ana asked,

"Bones… found out who I really was… and… because of that… we were forced apart… and right now, I know he hates my guts… so we got divorced, he took the boys away from me… that's why they are what they are now… Bones never saw that necklace until six years into our marriage; I never had the guts to tell him who I really was… because I knew from the beginning that he'd dislike it… that was my fault… I should have told him earlier…"

"Angel… who are you?" Ana asked, looking her strait in the eye,

"You'll know soon enough… now… about Kim… tell her… about your plan… she's so young I pity her for having to go through this… but… what you and Billy are doing is the right thing to do… I'm proud of you, for making me proud of Billy… you broke him so early…"

"Come home with me… I want you to meet your grand-daughter,"

"I'll stop by tonight…"

"Ok… I guess I should go… Billy's probably awake by now looking for something to eat,"

"Ok… take care of your self… and your family…" Angel said as she walked Ana to the door, Ana turned on her heel…

"Thank you for everything… Ma," Ana smiled hugging Angel before getting into her car,

* * *

A mile away Ana could see Heco's car parked in the drive way… she parked next to it blocking in Billy's car, walking in the front door, all the boys were in the living room, Billy was on his favorite black leather recliner with his hand over his face, Ana dropped her bag and keys down on the table before sitting on his lap resting her head on his shoulder,

"Hey babe…" Billy said kissing her on the forehead,

"Hey… your up early…"

"Yeah… dumb asses had to call forty times… Heco lost his fucking key…"

"Is Kim up yet?"

"I just check on her a couple of minutes ago, she was still asleep…"

"Ok…" Ana nodded just as she turned her head, she saw Kim standing at the doorway rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand,

"Hi baby," Ana said as she picked her up,

"Ana… why are they yelling?"

"H baby, their just… boys…" Ana smiled,

"Where did you go?" Kim asked when she saw Ana was dressed up,

"I uh… Kim… me and Billy would like to talk to you…"

"Ok!" Kim chirped as Ana put her down, she ran into the kitchen Ana looked back at Billy nodding,

* * *

In the kitchen Ana sat down next to Billy, with Kim in front of her,

"Kim honey… me and Billy… we… talked… a lot… last night… and we decided that… we're getting married… and what we want is to… adopt you for good, is that ok with you?" Ana asked,

"Am I going back to mommy's friend?"

"No baby… it means… that if you say yes, and its ok with you… I'll become… your mommy…" Ana explained,

Kim sat there staring Ana in the eye, "Is that ok?" Ana asked again,

Kim slowly nodded as she ran over to Ana wrapping her arms around Ana's neck, before whispering something into her ear,

"Why don't you ask him that?" Ana asked, as Kim shrugged,

"You want me to ask him for you?" Ana asked as Kim nodded,

"OK…" Ana-said sitting Kim down beside her,

"Billy… Kim would like to know if… she could… call you daddy?"

Kim sat there staring at Billy and Ana as Billy smirked and said

"ON one condition… you need to be my little princess," Billy smiled,

"Ok!" Kim shrieked as she ran strait into Billy's arms, Ana and Billy both heard her crying, they took her upstairs and let her stay in her room and play with Sidney,

* * *

Walking back downstairs, Ana and Billy hand in hand, came to a stop in the hallway of the living room Ana turned around wrapping her arms around Billy's neck,

"I need to cook dinner tonight, I have a quest coming over…"

"Ok… what do you want me to do with the boys?"

"Boys… you guys want to stay for dinner get your feet off the furniture, I got someone coming over tonight…" Ana announced as the boys did what she said,

Ana and Billy shook their heads smiling as they went their separate ways Ana into the kitchen and Billy into the living room, Billy picked up a bottle of beer off the table,

"Put that down Darley!" Ana yelled from the kitchen not even turning around,

"So… who's coming over?" Billy asked smoking a cigarette instead,

"Your mother," Ana smiled,

* * *

Angel got their a couple of hours early, and decided to hang out and get to know Kim, since Ana wouldn't let her help out in the kitchen, come dinner time Kim was stuck to Angel, they got so close in so little time it surprised Ana, but not as much as a surprise when she heard Kim call Angel gammy, Angel just smiled as Ana did the same,

After dinner, Kim asked if she could spend the night with her new found gammy, Angel, Billy and Ana talked it over and agreed maybe it'll be best if she got to spend more time with Angel,

After they left, Ana and Billy hung out for a little bit with the boys, Billy drank so much Ana thought he was going to pass out,

Heading upstairs Ana was in the terrace, staring at the sky, as Billy came up behind her wrapping one arm around her waist, the other on the railing,

"Hey…" Ana whispered,

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing…"

"You and talked for a long time after dinner… in private…"

"So…"

"Is that what's bothering you? What'd you talk about?"

"Sex…"

"You want to get laid?" Billy asked in a surprised tone,

"No…"

"What?"

"No… Billy… I don't want to get laid…" Ana said as she slowly turned around in his arms, "I don't want you to have sex with me… I don't want you to touch me… I don't want you to be so damn careful with me… I don't want you to treat me like a fucking porcelain doll when we're in bed together!" Ana said,

"Drunk much?" Billy smirked,

"NO… o know what I'm saying,"

"What are you saying?"

"I want you… to… fuck me!" Ana said in a seductive tone,

"What?" Billy moaned as Ana, trailed kisses down his neck,

"I want to get to know the real Billy Darley… I want to know what those girls felt when they woke up the next morning… I want to know what the real you is like… I want to fell the real you… I want… the real you… Billy…" Ana moaned,

"You don't know what you're asking for…" Billy said,

"I do know…"

"What did she say to you?"

"That you we're always so fucking proud of your… whores! I've never heard or seen you be proud of me that way…" Ana said

"Because your different… In so many ways… I don't want to hurt you…"

"Again… I'm not some porcelain Japanese doll Billy!" Ana said looking him strait in the eyes, Ana was breathing harder than ever, her heart pounding at least a hundreds miles an hour,

"You want me?" Billy seduced,

"Yes…" Ana said not looking away,

Ana closed her eyes as Billy leaned his body unto hers, pushing her up against the railing Ana felt the cold metal touch her skin, since she was wearing a tank top, she felt Billy's hand on the top of her tank top on the back, gasping as she felt and heard the material rip apart Billy tossed it off the balcony, crushing his lips onto hers, he picked her up and carried her inside, bumping and walking into everything they bumped into the lamp witch was the only light on in the room, they heard it fall and brake on the floor, crashing Ana's back into the walls all the picture framed fell down,

Reaching their bed, Billy threw her down yanking her shoes off then her pants and everything else that was left until she was bare-naked on the bed in under him Billy took his clothes off…

* * *

"Damn… I don't know if they're fighting of fucking?" Heco laughed,

"I know…" Bodie agreed,

The boys started laughing even harder downstairs as they heard practically everything in their room, brake and fall, they heard the bed creak a couple of times… the part that really made them laugh was the last noise they hear,

"BILLY!" Ana screamed...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews please?**

**Please feel free to send, story requests, comments or suggestions!**


End file.
